


Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding

by ClockworkFirefly



Series: Young Justice Outsiders Redux [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFirefly/pseuds/ClockworkFirefly
Summary: Set within Earth-16.5, Tim, Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Virgil, Cissie, Stephanie, and Traci, the newest iteration of The Team, learn to bond not only as teammates and friends in various adventures, but as a makeshift family who love to hang out at day and kick villain butt at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitingforaflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforaflame/gifts).



This is a new series I've always wanted to do with the Post-Outsiders team. In my mind, I've always imagined the eight of them having a very close, familial friendship with one another and these are the many stories of the wacky and exciting experiences they have together.

This upcoming first installment, which will involve The Team going horseback riding (I'm a _HUGE_ Wild West fan), was inspired by a headcanon post from YoungJusticeSlut (Ariel Horn), a very popular Young Justice-themed Tumblr user. She's so utterly spectacular and fantastically talented that I'm kind of shocked that she isn't a production member of Young Justice: Outsiders itself! Please check out her other kick-ass posts and amazing headcanons on her Tumblr page, she deserves all the love and attention she can get from the YJ fandom.

http://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com/

Please feel free to leave any thoughts or story ideas in the comments below! The Earth 16.5 franchise is one I'm hoping to expand in the near future with other potential series such as a WonderBird series, a Dick and Grant buddy-comedy series, and a Billy Batson/Shazam spin-off.

Expect the next installment to The Story of Grant Wilson and the first installment to Team Bonding very soon!

\- ClockworkFirefly


	2. Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding - Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a headcanon post from YoungJusticeSlut (Ariel Horn), The Team attempts to go horseback riding for the first time on their day-off.
> 
> http://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com

**EL PASO**  
August 11, 18:00 EDT

The idea came about during their biweekly movie night.

Ever since Traci Thurston joined The Team around six months ago as Thirteen, The members of The Team have had a movie night every two weeks outside of their superpowered activities as members of an elite team assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. They usually had their movie nights at either Jaime or Tim's house, Jaime had a very easygoing family who were easy to talk to and knew about his double life as the superhero, Blue Beetle. However, Tim's home was absolutely _enormous_ and had a fantastic collection of movies and TV shows, it was the Wayne manor after all. On the other hand, Tim's legal guardian, Bruce Wayne, was kind of intimidating and didn't seem too thrilled when someone (usually Bart) left a giant mess in the living room. On this day, everyone agreed that Jaime would be the host of tonight's movie night since his folks and sister were out of town for a couple days.

With the help of some cheap snacks and some sodas that Bart "scavenged" from his grandfather's house, the movie night was set. They decided to use a movie generator that Stephanie found online to help pick the film for them, so they ended up watching Gary Ross's  _Seabiscuit_  that night.Everyone was comfortable in Jaime's hospitable living room as Cissie, Stephanie, and Virgil sat together on the couch and Jaime and Traci lounged on the sofa as Bart sat on the ground while resting his head on Jaime's right leg. Tim and Cassie were sharing a recliner together as Tim sat in the chair contently with Cassie cozily on his lap. While the two received some light-hearted teasing from Bart and Cissie about it, Tim and Cassie did have a very loving and generally happy relationship with one another as if they were meant to be together. As the movie was nearing the end, Bart lets out a small sigh as he quietly tells Jaime and Traci, "I couldn’t imagine how cool it would feel to do that”. 

“Do what?” Jaime asked as he raises a brow at Bart. 

“Ride a horse" Bart stated as he shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth.

Surprised, Traci pauses the movie as everyone listens in to their conversation now.

“You… you’ve never ridden a horse before? Not even like.. a pony ride?”

“Pony rides aren’t really a thing in a wrecked future" Bart says quite straight-faced.

Now excited by this revelation, Stephanie quickly pulls out her phone, saying they need to rectify this, immediately. Jaime says that there is no need for a Google search. He knows a guy in El Paso who owns a ranch with a few horses and if they would like, they can all go riding if they want. The overall reactions to this were generally mixed to say the least. Bart, Traci, and Stephanie are keen on the idea as Bart has never rode a horse before and Traci and Stephanie love animals, especially horses. However, Virgil isn’t too keen on the idea, as horses kinda freak him out. Neither is Tim, but he says absolutely nothing when he sees how excited Cassie is. Along with saving the world from villainous evil-doers, Cassie's happiness was also one of Tim's main priorities in life. The entirety of The Team have decided that outside of their next covert mission, going horseback riding together is now their top group priority 

 **EL PASO**  
August 14, 12:00 EDT

On their next day off, they all find themselves at this ranch, each with varying levels of excitement. Tim and Virgil seemed kind of wary on the idea of riding horses together while the others seemed either enthusiastic or laid-back about their latest adventure, The majority of them were all dressed accordingly to the hot weather of El Paso, Texas. Cassie, Cissie, and Traci were dressed in button-down shirts, blue jeans, and knee-high riding boots or cowboy boots for the occasion. Cassie even wore a white Stetson hat that her mother gave to her when she was young for their riding session. Tim thought Cassie looked highly attractive in her cowgirl get-up to say the least as he discreetly blushed around his girlfriend. Jaime went up to meet his friend, Miguel, and gave him a quick fist bump as thanks for allowing him and his friends to ride his horses around the ranch and trail by his house. Miguel was around the same age as Jaime and was very well-built and rugged, Traci made an off-hand comment to Stephanie about how cute Miguel was which gave the two a quick giggle.

Miguel began to show The Team around his ranch and proceeded to introduce them to his large assortment of horses. Traci and Cissie insisted on sharing a chestnut-colored horse named Rory together and it was safe to say that no one can convince them otherwise. Bart nearly falls off his dark brown-colored horse named Mickey and he ends up sharing his trusty steed with Jaime, just so his boyfriend can keep him from slipping off. Noticing his reluctance to participate, Cassie, the natural leader, offers Virgil to share her white-colored horse named Rose with him since he’s nervous, but Virgil insists on just staying to the side. As they began on the trail on their horses, Tim wishes that Cassie would have let him stay behind too. Despite being a diligent and agile student of the Batman, Tim is very unsteady on his gray-colored horse named Jack whilst on the ride. Tim is now 100% convinced that the horses have it out for him. 

Stephanie insists on racing everyone on her black-colored horse named Donna, but she has to be reminded  _(several times)_  that these aren’t racing horses and they’re just here for a relaxing ride. About thirty minutes into the ride, Cassie notices that Traci, Cissie, and their horse, Rory have gone missing from the group. She texts Cissie asking where they were, but only got an emoji sticking out its tongue as response. On the other hand, Bart is having the time of his life as he keeps cheerfully shouting cowboy puns as poor Jaime keeps staring off into the distance at each pun, like he’s on an episode of _The Office._ After two hours of riding horses together and trying to search for two missing members of their squad, The Team is all ready to head home. 

Jaime and Miguel share a quick goodbye bro-hug as Traci sneakily drops her phone number into Miguel's coat pocket when he's not looking. 

As they were all walking off towards a van Cissie borrowed from her father, the sudden whining of Bart being hungry made everyone decide they were going to grab a quick bite to eat before heading home. They drove a few miles and stopped at a Big Belly Burger for some delicious food. Bart ordered half the menu for a "light lunch" as Tim paid for everyone's meals at the request of half of the group (Tim begrudgingly agreed to it despite initially wishing to only pay for him and Cassie). They all sat down and enjoyed their food as a quick question popped into Traci's mind while she sipped a small grape soda.

"So Bart, what did you think of your first and hopefully not last horseback riding experience?"

"It was so crash! I felt like an actual cowboy from those movies Gramps showed me" Bart joyfully said as he stuffed down four cheeseburgers in nearly one bite.

"It's always fun to get in the saddle again, I also loved seeing Tim fall down about seven times while riding his horse" Cassie said jokingly as she playfully punched her boyfriend's arm.

"I will never ride anything for the rest of my life as long as I live" stated Tim slightly embarrassed by his clumsiness on his horse.

"I don't know Timmy" Cissie said with a smirk, "Maybe you'll want to ride Cassie later tonight".

As Cissie was being chased out of the Big Belly Burger by a horribly red-faced Tim and Cassie wielding a food tray and napkin dispenser respectively, it was safe to say that everyone had a blast today riding horses as a team together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always my friends, everyone is welcome submit concepts for some new stories or write some criticisms in the comments below! 
> 
> \- ClockworkFirefly


	3. Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding - Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ANOTHER headcanon post from YoungJusticeSlut (Ariel Horn), The Team attempts to go on a team camping trip for the first time together.
> 
> I really hope she doesn't sue me.
> 
> http://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com

**GOTHAM CITY**  
August 13, 19:05 EDT

After nearly two-and-a-half months of collecting evidence and taking down many goons, The Team was able to out the infamous business mogul, Oswald Cobblepot, as a major benefactor of many meta-human trafficking operations within Gotham City. Cobblepot was able to support these devious affairs with the large amounts of money he earned thanks to his night-time club, _The Iceberg Lounge._ After a showdown around the hotspot´s closing time against Cobblepot and his hired crooks, The Team was able to take down the portly malefactor and his felons and leave enough proof for the authorities that would put them away in Arkham Asylum for a long time.

M'gann, Conner, and Grant debriefed them all on their triumphant victory whilst back at The Watchtower. All three of the supervisors were quite proud of the young heroes as M'gann gave them all the rest of the night and tomorrow off for their accomplishment. As the three of them left for home, The Team were torn on what to do for the rest of the night. Bart and Jaime wished to go bowling at their favorite bowling alley, Cissie and Stephanie wanted to go see the new action-adventure movie that came out in theatres, and Virgil hoped to just go home and relax after stopping Cobblepot. In the end, all of them decided to hang out at Tim's house for the night and destress with some video games and some cheesy 1980s horror flicks.

The Team were enjoying some peaceful bonding time at Wayne Manor in Tim's massive bedroom. Tim was chilling in his bed while listening to music with his headphones as Cassie laid next to her boyfriend with her arm around his shoulders. Bart, Jaime, and Traci were competitively playing the new edition of _Zombies, Skeletons, and Mutant Yentas_ on Tim’s new gaming system while Cissie and Stephanie were watching the seventh film in the _Slasher of Hippies_ series on the latter’s phone. Virgil just sat in the corner of the room staring incredulously at the sheer size of Tim’s bedroom. He was pretty sure that the room could actually count as a separate house if it wasn’t apart of the manor.

While watching the ridiculously over-the-top horror movie, Cissie smirked as the usually unshakeable Stephanie jumped at one of the jump-scares in the film. Despite enjoying the company of arguably her closest friend in the world, Cissie thought the film itself that they were watching was rather unrealistic.

“No one dresses that good while camping! They’re not even being used as a human buffet by mosquitoes!” Cissie said quite vigorously.

“You know, I’ve never actually been camping before” said Stephanie as Cissie stared at her with genuine shock.

“I haven’t either” Cassie chimed in overhearing the two’s conversation, “My mom never liked the idea of sleeping outside where bears or other creatures could get you in your sleep.”

After a couple of minutes of the group sharing their opinions or experiences on the topic, they eventually find out that Cissie and Virgil were the only ones who actually went camping when they were younger. The vast majority of them had never been camping before. It was safe to say that the duo was **s h o o k** at these spoiled city kids.

“In my defense, a dark future didn’t leave time for camping” Bart said with a mixture of self-deprecating humor and mild sadness. Bart got a pass by Cissie and Virgil, but they immediately arranged for a team camping trip for tomorrow night. Cassie and Traci seemed genuinely excited by the prospect of camping with their friends while Jaime seemed interested in seeing his boyfriend Bart experience camping for the first time. Like always, Tim was the most hesitant about the idea and tried to talk them all into doing something a little less complicated like going to the arcade or something. However, everyone was now set on the idea of a team camping trip and nothing he could say could convince them otherwise.

  
 **CHICAGO**  
August 14, 11:00 EDT

The Team decided that they would camp in a small park located in Chicago with the help of Stephanie’s earth-scouting app. Bart and Jaime were originally responsible for snacks and got a decent amount of snack foods like beef jerky and peanut butter cookies. However, Bart thought it’d be a great idea to have a small “taste test” to see if all the food was good to eat. In a good minute, Bart ate the entire snack collection that was supposed to be meant for everyone. After being chastised by Jaime for at least an hour, they settled on buying some off-brand Chicken Whizzies and some food from the _McDonald’s_ near Jaime’s house. Luckily, Stephanie and Cassie brought the actual food like hot dogs and marshmallows for the camp site.

Driving in a van for two hours with eight people seems rough, and it was an understatement to say that it was in this case. Tim drove the van and tried his best to keep his eyes on the road despite Jaime and Bart arguing over the latter’s obsession with eating everything in sight, Stephanie and Cissie trying to fight over the radio, and Traci accidentally opening the window near a manure farm. Cassie sat next to her boyfriend to keep him collected at the wheel while Virgil tried to act as the “parent” to these rowdy kids in the van. After what seemed like the longest drive in everyone’s life, they finally made it to the camping grounds.

Traci and Virgil set up the tents while everyone else enjoyed the absolutely stunning scenery. They agreed that girls stayed in one tent and the boys would stay in another for the trip.

Yeah, that didn’t stay for long.

For some reason, Bart ended up in the girls’ tent while Tim, Jaime, and Virgil shared the boys’ tent.

Don’t ask how.

Throughout the day, The Team tried out new activities that they haven’t done before to either good or bad outcomes. Tim and Cassie enjoyed some alone time in a large tree that they got in thanks to Cassie’s powers of flight, Bart accidentally knocked Jaime off the pier while fishing with Virgil, and Stephanie tried to start the campfire using a stick and some dry grass to no avail. Traci proceeded to douse some logs with lighter fluid and lightened it up with a lighter much to Stephanie’s resistance.

Later that night as everyone was unwinding by the fire, Cissie was responsible for telling everyone scary stories. They all ended up laughing instead as she tried to tell them tales about a giant, hairy monster that spoke Pig Latin and a ghost that looked very similar to John Travolta. It was easy to see that Cissie’s strongest suit was not storytelling.

As they all went to their tents around midnight to go to bed, Stephanie and Cassie decided to play a prank on Tim. As much as Cassie adored her boyfriend and tried to protect him whenever she could, she thought that it would be funny to mess with Tim after hearing Stephanie’s proposal. The duo pulled out his mattress while he was fast asleep (it wasn’t too hard for someone with super strength like Cassie). They gently drifted it to the middle of the lake during the night while Tim slept like a baby.

The next morning, Cassie asked Jaime to film Tim waking up as everyone surrounded the edge of the lake as Jaime came out with a video camera. Thanks to the help of Cissie’s incredibly loud whistle, Tim woke up completely startled and bombastically upset at being in the middle of a lake in his underwear on a wet mattress. The sound he made trying to get up but instead falling into the water was comparable to a rooster waking up someone in the morning. As Tim swam to shore, he quite irritatedly said to his hysterically laughing friends to never speak of this again and for Jaime to delete the footage.

The whole League has seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment of Team Bonding! Next time, The Team will go to Disney Land much to Tim's chagrin for a day of fun! This is also inspired by another one of YJS's HC posts, so if you read this YJS, I hope you don't mind me using some of your posts as templates for the series! :P
> 
> \- ClockworkFirefly


	4. Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding - Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by YET ANOTHER headcanon post from YoungJusticeSlut (Ariel Horn), The Team excitedly (sans Tim) go to Disneyland for a day as a "team bonding" exercise..
> 
> I'm swear, one of these days YJS is going to ask me for royalties for using her posts as templates.
> 
> http://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com

**THE WATCHTOWER**  
August 21, 12:02 EDT

Tim was completely 100% opposed to the idea from the start.

Despite what Bart, Jaime, and Traci would claim, Tim wouldn't consider himself a "wet blanket" or a "party pooper". He just thought of himself as being someone who enjoyed doing more mild-mannered activities such as hanging out with Cassie, watching a movie, or eating lunch at the local diner. After being debriefed by Dick, M'gann, Conner, and Grant on a successful mission against the insane Victor Zsasz, the last thing Tim wanted to do was get into another crazy misadventure with his teammates. This time, the entire team begged him to consider otherwise, claiming it was "team bonding". However, Tim still refused as he firmly believed that hey have better things to do than to waste a day going to Disneyland. 

"Guys, I'm really sorry, but I have no interest going to some corporate amusement park to go on dangerous rides and waste money on corn dogs and funnel cakes". 

The entire team exchanged a look before Stephanie and Cissie quickly disarmed him, Bart, Jaime and Virgil held him down, and Traci filmed the entire thing on her phone. Cassie proceeded to tie her lasso around him and she happily threw Tim over her shoulder with very little effort.

"Come on cowboy, a little fun will do you good!" Cassie joyfully stated as she teasingly smacked her boyfriend's "hindquarters".

The Team offered their new friends, Brion, Halo, and Forager, to join them on their little escapade. However, all three of them had previous commitments as Brion needed to help fix one of his "outbursts" that unintentionally burned down half of Conner and M'gann's garage. Violet was going to be busy with Artemis and Zatanna as well shopping for "fashionable" clothes at the local mall. Forager also had some business to deal with that involved a bowl of tomato soup, a gang of loan sharks, and a litter of dachshund puppies (Forager refused to explain his predicament to the others). As Tim struggled to get out of his girlfriend's extremely strong grip, The Team zeta'd to Los Angeles as Tim begged Cassie to put him down various times.

 **LOS ANGELES**  
August 21, 12:16 EDT 

After renting a car, they threw Tim in the trunk and ignored every plea and profanity that came out of his mouth on the drive. Virgil drove the car while Stephanie sat in the passenger seat reading off directions from her phone to get to the park. Cassie, Traci, and Cissie sat in the way back of the car discussing their favorite Disney movies and which prince was the most attractive in their eyes. Jaime and Bart sat in the middle, separated seats bickering like an old, married couple over how much the latter was allowed to spend on snacks. After a good amount of time driving through the Los Angeles area, The Team finally made it to the most magical place on earth. Cassie made sure to get Tim out of the trunk and untie him before the group made their way to the entry line.

Tim crankily grumbled that this wasn't what he was hoping to do for the rest of the day throughout the entire time they had to wait to get in. Most of the members of The Team ignored his pouting while Jaime or Bart occasionally took some time to smack him in the back of the head. When they finally finishing going through the long line, the day was set to have as much fun as they could. Traci and Bart wanted to go on some adrenaline-racing rides while Stephanie and Cissie were keen on doing some meet and greets with the park's characters. Virgil and Jaime held up a gigantic map to coordinate where everyone wanted to go as Cassie softened up her crabby boyfriend with a kiss and a dole whip. 

The first thing Traci and Bart did was by matching Mickey Mouse ears and forced Jaime to wear one too. The trio took a quick selfie together as everyone sans Jaime was making a funny face towards Traci's phone camera. Virgil and Stephanie dragged everyone to Space Mountain first since that was their favorite ride growing up. The entire group made sure to sit by each other on the ride as Space Mountain slowly began to pick up pace before turning into a fast-paced joyride of pure euphoria and exhilaration.

Tim screamed the loudest.

As soon as the ride ended and everyone was able to catch their breath, Steph, Traci, Cissie, and Cassie all went to gush over Flynn Rider from _Tangled_ and took a bunch of pictures with him. Jaime and Bart met Peter Pan and Tinker Bell as Jaime joked that Bart and Peter could easily be brothers based off their appearances and personalities. Virgil was attempting to flirt with Tiana from _The Princess and the Frog_  until Prince Naveen began to angrily chase him away. Tim contently watched from the side as his friends all interacted with the many Disney icons while sharing a Mickey Mouse pretzel with Mary Poppins and Frollo from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. 

For the rest of the day, the group separated for a little while to scope out the park for its diverse activities. Jaime and Bart kissed on Splash Mountain after the latter passionately convinced him to go on the ride (Jaime didn't want the Scarab to get wet). Traci and Cissie went to the Haunted Mansion where they both kept shrieking in horror at some of the uncanny-looking animatronics. Virgil and Stephanie enjoyed some time on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride as Stephanie attempted to search for the real life Jack Sparrow throughout the ride. Cassie and Tim attempted to get some peace and solitude on the It's A Small World ride, but ended up buying two pairs of earplugs after the attraction's abysmal singing nearly burst their eardrums.

All of them took a group photo with Mickey and sent it to M’gann as she then texted the original Team group chat consisting of Conner, Dick, Artemis, Kaldur, Will, Zatanna, and Rocket to organize their own trip. Near the end of the day, The Team stayed around for the nighttime Fantasmic show as everybody was in awe of the spontaneous colors and lights. Tim briefly noticed next to him that Cassie looked like she was almost going to cry due to the sheer joy and happiness she had all day.

"Do you want to know something Cassie?"

"What's that?"

"I had a good time" Tim said with a kind look in his eyes as he brought Cassie in for a kiss underneath the final fireworks display. 

I guess a little fun did do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody liked this installment of Team Bonding! Next time, Once again, this was inspired by another one of YJS's HC posts. Please stay tuned for next time as we see what other amazing adventures and misadventures The Team gets into! <3
> 
> \- ClockworkFirefly


	5. Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding - Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in Young Justice Outsiders Redux history, I will finally make an installment to Team Bonding not based off of one of the incredible YoungJusticeSlut's headcanon posts! Nonetheless, I will link her Tumblr account once again in case anyone wants to check out her frankly fabulous works.
> 
> http://youngjusticeslut.tumblr.com

**GOTHAM CITY**  
August 23, 9:35 EDT

Tim didn't have much on his mind today.

All he wanted to do was kick back and relax without a single worry in the world. Tim had the entire Wayne Manor to himself since his mentor, Batman, was currently working on enlisting new recruits to his new faction of ex-Justice League members called "Batman Incorporated" by some. There was no doubt that Tim was still mildly upset at his teacher for not telling him about his resignation and new squad of renegade heroes. However, he was optimistic that Batman would let him and his other teammates in on their plans in no time as they _were_ partners after all and he couldn't keep them in the dark forever. However, Batman wasn't the type of leader you could question easily without getting a terrifying glare in return. As he made his way towards the living room in a velvet bathrobe, Tim had planned on watching some television and eating some snacks all day as he just wanted one day to himself and no one else. 

That's when he got the text from Cassie.

The Team had made a group-chat featuring all eight members a while back at the behest of Traci. For the most part, the chat would have messages ranging from corny jokes Bart would make to funny internet videos that Cissie would find amusing. Once in a while though, the group-chat would be used to plan a meet-up for everyone whether they just want to hang out or grab a bite to eat. Tim opened up the text to reveal a link Cassie sent the group that lead to an article from _The Daily Planet_. Metropolis's very first karaoke bar was going to open up tonight and anyone who went opening night would get the chance to sing one song for free.

"Guys, we HAVE to go try this new karaoke place tonight!" Cassie wrote underneath the link.

"I'm down" replied Jaime with Bart quickly responding with a thumbs-up emoji soon after. 

"Stephanie and Virgil are at my house and they both said they're free tonight" Traci responded with Stephanie sending a smiling emoticon as proof.

Tim was torn, all the poor guy wanted to do was catch up on some relaxation time alone and here his friends were wanting to go out and go to a karaoke joint. He was very tempted to just tell them all to go on without him and have a good time on their own. Before Tim could finish typing out a response, Cissie sent a smirking emoji to the group-chat before typing out her message.

"I bet Tim doesn't want to go, he probably can't even sing" she wrote teasingly.

"..."

"Name the time and the place"

 **METROPOLIS**  
August 23, 13:00 EDT

Moore and Miller's Karaoke Bar was jam-packed with people wanting to get in and show off their singing skills. The Team were able to enter without having to wait too long thanks to the reservation Tim made earlier the day. Tim also booked a private room in the bar that will allow the others to perform for each other rather than to a crowd of complete strangers. He was _very_ determined to prove his singing skills towards Cissie and the rest of the group despite the former only meaning the text in jest. As everyone began to order snacks and refreshments, Cassie pulled out a book filled of popular songs from underneath the mini-stage at the front of the private room.

"Alright everyone! Who's going first?" 

Bart immediately requested that he go first as Virgil and Traci shared a nervous glance at the thought of Bart singing as a whole. As he made his way up to the stage, he quickly flipped through the songbook looking for the song he had in mind before finally finding it near the end of the book. Bart went up to the laptop that played the songs at the right side of the room and proceeded to click on something. 

"This song goes out to the love of my life" Bart said into the microphone as he pointed to Jaime looking incredibly embarrassed.

"This is one of my favorite ballads that I know speaks to the hearts of many happy couples" he said as he got back up on a stage and took a deep breath.

And then Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley began to play.

Before Bart could sing a single note, everyone on The Team began to jokingly boo him off the stage as Jaime threw a Chicken Whizzies bag at him that he had in his pocket. 

"You'll all be feeling the mode once I win a Grammy!" Bart said grumpily as he slunk back into his seat.

Virgil was next as he went up stage and chose to rap Lose Yourself by Eminem for his song. He was able to perform the song near flawlessly as Virgil had a past in participating in rap battle competitions in his local neighborhood. When he finished up his song, everyone gave him a standing ovation as Virgil began to bow for the adoring crowd.

"You should hear me when I actually try!" stated Virgil confidently.

Next up was Traci, Cissie, and Stephanie attempting to sing Rocket Man by Elton John. For the most part, the three girls sang the iconic song fairly well together as a vocal trio. However, in the middle of the song, Stephanie forgot the words and Traci attempted to help her out by letting her mouth the words with her. Cissie decided to go all-out near the end and did a freestyle beatbox solo that sounded like the equivalent to a washing machine filled of rusty nails trapped inside an industrial press. When the song ended, everyone including the three singers just burst out laughing at the hilarious performance they all just listened to. Jaime was convinced after that to not go up there and humiliate himself by singing in front of the others. The time finally came for Tim to go up with Cassie to sing a duet together.

The couple agreed to sing Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver as it was the first song they slow-danced to on their first date. Tim softly held Cassie's hand as he could sense a small nervousness in her about going up onstage to sing. He had a caring look in his eyes that put Cassie at ease when they got up on the stage and picked their song. It was finally time for Tim to prove to Cissie and The Team that his singing skills were on-par with say Dick or maybe even Dick's favorite pop artist, Jesse McCartney. The song began to start up as both Tim and Cassie were about to sing their hearts out into the microphone before the PA system in the building flared a shrill alarm sound.   
  
"Attention all attendees! Everyone must evacuate the building immediately! Metropolis is currently under attack!"

The entire Team shared brief looks of surprise and excitement as they realized it was time to suit up and save the day. Despite his annoyance at not being able to perform the song for his friends, Tim understood that this was far more important than proving anything to everyone. He lead the others to the backdoor as everyone in the building was scrambling out of the front door. After finally changing into their super-suits, The Team ran out into the streets to see which nefarious adversary they would be going up against.

In a long flowing purple trench coat with a red bow-tie, blue top hat, and yellow trousers, a man was using a specialized microphone to cause all the windows in the streets to break just by singing a single note. This crackpot was known as The Music Meister and has been known to tie in his crimes with themes of musicals and dance numbers. As he rushed over to take some expensive appliances from a department stores's now broken window display, he noticed The Team advancing towards him.

"Well, at least I'll go out on a high note!" Tim said as he took a giant leap towards the musical baddie swinging his bo-staff.

While their musical adventure didn't go exactly as planned, everyone had an absolute blast singing together whether they were tone-deaf or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout-out to my close friend, Alanomaly, who helped me choose some of the songs to be used for this installment of Team Bonding!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanomaly
> 
> Be sure to check out some of his fantastic works and see you all hopefully next time!


	6. Young Justice Outsiders Redux - Team Bonding - A Night at the Movies

**GOTHAM CITY**  
September 15, 20:35 EDT

"Where the heck are they?" Tim irritably stated.

"Don't worry Tim, they're all bound to be here shortly" Cassie said as she patted her boyfriend on the back. The couple were waiting outside the Gotham Movie Theater for their friends to show up. After arguing about what they should do that night in their group chat for a good two hours, The Team all settled on seeing a movie. However, everyone wanted to see different kinds of movies with Bart and Cissie wanting to see _Godzilla: The Monster Babysitter_ while Virgil and Jaime wanted to go see _Action Dude V: The Bloodied Beatdown._ Ultimately, it was Stephanie and Traci who were able to make them all come to a compromise to go see _Grandpa's Got A Gun,_ it had a lot of humor for Bart and Cissie and a lot of action for Virgil and Jaime. Tim didn't really feel like seeing a movie as he preferred to train with Cassie that night, but she was able to coax him into going out after semi-jokingly threatened to tell the other Team members about the jelly doughnut incident (don't ask). 

"There they are! I see Mr. Jones' van!" Cassie exclaims as a van drove up to the duo with Bart immediately jumping out to hug his friends. Soon after the ambush, Jaime, Virgil, Traci, and Stephanie came out of the van as Cissie drove off the find a parking space. It didn't take long for her to start arguing with another driver in the parking lot about taking a convenient parking space. However, Cissie's determination was too strong as the other driver finally drove off giving her the chance to take the spot. As she walked over to The Team, Cissie had a cocky smirk on her face as she made it next to Stephanie and Traci.

"No one can talk their way into getting a parking space than this girl" Cissie said pointing her thumbs to her.

A few of The Team laughed while some just groaned as they made their way into the theater. As soon as they all bought their tickets (Tim once again had to begrudgingly pay for everyone), Bart starting bouncing up-and-down like the excitable goofball he is pointing to the concession stand.

"SNACKS! SNACKS! SNACKS! SNACKS!" 

"Yes Bart, we can get you some snacks" Jaime stated affectionately patting his boyfriend's shoulder.

As soon as they made it to the concession stand, Bart proceeded to shove everyone out of the way so he could be standing in front.

"I want nine buckets of buttered popcorn, twelve large slushies, six boxes of sour candy, five nachos with extra melted cheese, three jumbo bags of red licorice, and one small diet soda for Jaime!" 

"That'll be $89.32" the cashier rung up with a completely monotone voice. 

Bart proceeded to salvage through what was in his coin purse to only find a crumpled-up one dollar bill, three pennies, and an AA battery for some reason.

"Tim! You're up buddy!" Bart said motioning over an even more annoyed Tim to the front. As Tim paid for the menagerie of food Bart ordered, everyone made their way to the theater their movie was being screened. It took a little time for everyone to decide where they wanted to sit, Jaime and Bart like sitting in the front of the theatre while Traci and Stephanie generally prefer the way back. Virgil didn't care as long as he had an aisle seat to use the restroom easily and Tim and Cassie just wanted to sit down before they began to annoy everyone with their arguing. In the end, they all agreed to sit in the middle where everyone was generally happy sans Tim who sat behind an old woman with a giant curly hairdo.

"Excuse me ma'am, but your hai-"

"BE QUIET! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" 

Tim slunk into his seat as the movie was indeed beginning. Throughout the screening, nothing but hi-jinks ensued as each and every one of The Team did something to distract the other patrons. Bart was loudly giving advice to the characters on the screen while Jaime tried to exasperatedly shush his boyfriend. Cissie and Traci were busy gushing over how attractive the male lead was and Stephanie was commenting how all the actors' body language didn't match to how their characters would be acting. Virgil fell asleep ten minutes into the movie and began to snore loudly disturbing the others. All it took was Bart shoving a handful of napkins into his mouth to get him to be quiet.

"Hey Tim? Do you think we should've picked a later screen-time where there could be less people to bother?" Cassie quietly whispered.

"Well, I think-" Tim began to whisper even more quietly before someone interrupted him.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" The old lady screamed turning back to Tim.

Tim stared absolutely baffled at the crazy old woman as she turned back one more time to give him the evil eye. 

"Want me to go kick her butt?" Cassie asked which Tim briefly considered before deciding to just continue watching the movie. 

About an hour of the movie past and at least ten people have left the theater already due to The Team's shenanigans. Cissie and Stephanie were loudly arguing about how it would be possible for an eighty-eight year old man to properly wield two machine guns at the same time without collapsing due to exhaustion. Meanwhile, Tim and Cassie decided to wait outside for The Team to finish the movie after the old lady began to yell at Tim for being a "disrespectful, spiky-haired hoodlum" after stepping on a piece of popcorn. Soon everyone began to exit the theater when the movie ended and everyone had a different reaction to the movie.

"The lead actor was so cute! I just wish he wasn't killed by the grandpa with an ax" said Traci with Cissie agreeing in the back.

"I still don't get how he was able to push that machete so deep into his granddaughter's chest" Stephanie pondered. 

"Maybe we should head out before everyone starts to wonder why we're talking about a grisly, geriatric murderer" joked Tim. 

"Uh, has anyone seen Bart?" Jaime questioned as the entire Team looked around for their fast friend. Virgil was able to point out Bart standing at the concession stand once again ordering even more food.

"I also want seventeen ice cream sandwiches, eight orders of extra-greasy sliders, two hot dogs with everything on them, and once again a small diet soda for Jaime!" 

"That'll be $201.16"

"Hey Tim! You're up pal!"

_"SON OF A-"_

As Tim once again paid for Bart's food, they all made their way out the door as Tim and Cassie chose to walk back to the former's home at Wayne Manor. Cassie jokingly promised the others that she'll protect Tim from any potential muggers much to his embarrassment. As the couple walked off, Cissie, Jaime, Bart, Traci, Stephanie, and Virgil began to make their way to Cissie's van before a car suddenly stopped in front of them. It was the driver who Cissie had to argue over for the parking space, the window rolled down to reveal the crazy old woman who kept yelling at Tim throughout the movie.

"YOU LITTLE RASCALS BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON THAT BABY-FACED RAPSCALLION! HE WOULDN'T STOP MAKING NOISE THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE MOVIE!"

"Grandma, just drive us home!" an exasperated person in the passenger seat exclaimed before they drove off.

The group of friends shared puzzled expressions with each other before they began to laugh. They proceeded to then pile into Cissie's van planning out their next trip to the movie theater for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a super long time since I released anything involving Team Bonding. However, I promise that's going to change this year. My goal is to at least release an installment of Team Bonding every month from now on.  
> I can't tell you how much I appreciate everyone's patience. Sometimes work and school can be an overload and when I get a chance to write, it's usually for this spin-off's parent series rather than this. Don't worry going on, I'll make sure Team Bonding gets the same amount of love and attention its parent series gets!  
> \- ClockworkFirefly


End file.
